The Spy(s) Who Loved Me
by mrsdalliswinston
Summary: You're a spy working for the United States of America. When you're sent on a mission to Kazan, Russia with your partner and (only) friend, you find yourself in multiple predicaments. Will you fall for the smooth English spy, your American partner or your Russian enemy? And there's also the matter of making it out alive. You/USA You/England You/Russia Spy/Human AU Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1)**

**So, originally this story was a readerXvarious story. I got a review from those critic people telling me that it wasn't allowed and I freaked out a bit and deleted it, changing it to an OC.**

**I decided though that ultimately, I am the author and only I can decide how I want to write the story, and I think that more people would enjoy putting themselves in the story than me putting a random character in there. So, I'm changing it back.**

**I understand why there are rules and guidelines, to keep people from trolling, but I also think that Fanfiction was created for authors to express themselves, and this is how I'm going to do it.**

**If you REALLY have a problem with it I would prefer you sent me a PM instead of leaving a review, I mean, I don't mind flames (just as I don't like them), but I'd rather if they were of that nature I could respond more easily.**

**Otherwise, keep being awesome! :)**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

You strode down the shiny hallway of the agency building with your partner and best friend, Special Agent Alfred Jones. You were headed to her director's office, ready for the debriefing.

"Agent Jones, it is probably in your best interest to lose the burger before Director Cannon sees." You said brusquely, her dark satin heels clinking on the tile floors. A small smirk graced your face as you noticed Alfred had a bit of mustard on his lips. Deciding against telling him, you just moved on, stopping abruptly at a large metal door. You adjusted your silk navy blouse and black pencil skirt before pressing your small hand to the flashing green sensor next to the door.

"Agent (F/N) (L/N). Team blue, senior field agent. Access granted." A robotic voice said, sliding the large metal door open. You smiled at Alfred and entered the over sized office belonging to director Cannon.

"Director!" You chirped happily, sitting at a large oak chair and crossing your legs.

Director Cannon was an older man, in his late fifties with dark, graying hair. He was stern looking, with dark eyes and a grim face. He was thin, and fit, retaining his athleticism from his days as an agent. He was very driven and serious about his line of work.

Spying, for the United States of America.

At the moment, the country was trading spies, as you liked to call it, with Russia. You and Alfred had just returned from a five month sting in Moscow, and were now being sent out again for a more…dangerous mission. That, so far, was all you was allowed to know.

Alfred sat down in the chair next to you; checking to make sure his white button down and red tie were mustard free.

You forced down a smirk, trying to stay professional. After all, you were a trained agent. You had stared down the barrel of a gun poker faced; a little mustard shouldn't make you giggle now.

"Hello agents." Director Cannon said from his large desk, fingers interlaced. The two senior agents nodded in a sort of greeting.

"As you know, Agent Braginski has been giving us reasons to suspect threat to American national security. The only job I have for you two is to get in there, and end whatever he has planned. Your suits are in the locker rooms. Once you've changed into them, the jet will be waiting for you out back. There's a file with more detail there." And with that he turned back to his computer, working on finishing up the details from last mission.

You stood up, stretching and motioning for Alfred to follow you out. The two agents began heading to the armory, where their suits and weapons were waiting for them.

"You know, sometimes I wish he'd give us more than a, 'find him, shoot him' type thing." Alfred complained, checking to make sure he had his government issued watch on. Not the most stylish things, but, good for communication with one another. You just shrugged and pressed her hand against the sensor to the armory. The door slid open with a heavy thud and she stepped in, taking in the familiar smell of gun powder and plastic.

You walked over to the transparent tube that her suit hung in and flicked it open. It made a compressing sound as the air was let out, and you grabbed the familiar fabric of the suit. It was a black body suit that contorted to your slender body wonderfully, and zippered in the front. Around the waist was a utility belt that had assorted pockets and gadgets in them. Around one of your thighs she strapped a holster for a gun.

Alfred had already changed into his all black outfit, throwing normal clothes at you.

"I have a feeling it's going to be more than a one-day job, dude." You nodded and carefully placed a black pistol in the holster, then collecting and setting assorted clothes in a separate bag.

You slowly made your way to the runway where the private jet assigned to duo for the mission.

"Where are we headed again?" You asked Alfred, turning to him. Alfred pulled out his small, handheld data organized and tapped it with a stylist for a minute before announcing,

"Kazan, Russia."

* * *

**Tada! Leave a review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2)**

**Alrighty, onto ze second chapter. **

**I still don't own Hetalia**

* * *

You sat on small black seat in the jet, adjusting the black wire earpiece that helped you communicate with Agent Jones. A figure sat in the seat next to you and you jumped, instantly getting into a defensive position. A warm chuckle alerted you of Alfred being the figure, and you relaxed, the tension in your body melting.

"Alfred." You said with a small smile, taking the manila folder from his outstretched hands. Alfred gave You a small smile and adjusted his silver glasses.

You took the moment that Al was using to read over the detail to look over her partner. Alfred was a tall man with broad shoulders and good-sized muscles. He had honey hair that was neatly parted, all but a strange, gravity defying cowlick that stood up in a small 'J' shape, no matter what products were put into it. His eyes were large and bright, a cool cerulean color, and could be very expressive. He had bow shaped, flesh colored lips that were at the moment pressed together in concentration. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black tee-shirt over dark jeans, silver dog tags dangling around his neck. All in all he was very attractive. He had this air of 'starting quarterback' about him, but he was far too smart for anything like that. His attractive looks and care-free attitude was very misleading, Dallas mused. She had seen him in…tough situations, and he had always pulled through. He scratched the back of his head and looked up.

"Wow (Y/N), you reading this?" He asked, blinking up with a small smile. You smiled sheepishly and nodded,

"Oh yeah, this…" You took a second to scan over the first page, "Ivan Braginski is a bad dude." You lied effortlessly. Alfred nodded solemnly and went back to his tight-lipped reading.

You looked down at her folder and sighed before reading the words written, and Ivan was indeed a 'bad dude.' Some of the crimes he was suspected of made your skin crawl. You let out a small shudder and flipped the page, which showed where they were staying. Once again, the universal 'do not trust anyone' rule applied…all in all this wouldn't be that difficult.

A short while into the flight, Alfred stood and stretched.

"Ready (Y/N)?" He asked, steadying himself and walking over to the small wall covered in backpacks. He strapped a small Kevlar pack to his torso and placing his glasses in a small pouch on the handles.

You sighed and got up.

"One time, couldn't we just save my hair?" You complained, pulling a parachute on.

Alfred chuckled and mussed up your hair, and you pouted and fixed it.

"If you don't jump out, I'll throw you." You threatened jokingly, opening up the side of the plane an pressing the button on her earpiece. Alfred chuckled again, saluted and jumped out.

After counting to ten, you threw yourself out of the plain, relishing the sinking feeling in your stomach you got every time she did something like this. You spread yourself out in the air, your eye trained on her partner as they both flew lower to the white grounds of Russia.

After a while, you fumbled for the pulley on the straps of your backpack, pulling it and deploying your black parachute.

You lazily floated back to the earth, where you was met by a grinning Al.

"Man, I love that!" He said giddily. You laughed and unhooked your backpack.

"What now?" You asked quietly. Alfred looked at his watch.

"Now we wait for our personnel to arrive."

* * *

**Next chapter we get to meet more characters, and the ever charming Agent Kirkland ;D **

**Remember to leave a review ^^**


End file.
